Teen Titans: The Next Generation
by Imagineer 14
Summary: It's fifteen years after Tokyo. As the original Titans are preparing to leave for the Justice League, Starfire and Nightwing's son, Firewing, brings home a girl with amazing abilities and a terrible past. Will she be able to overcome her past to become a part of the new team? What happens when her long-lost father makes a reappearance? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1- A New Home

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

* * *

**Preface**

David Grayson was flying over Jump City as Firewing, trying to prove to his parents that he was responsible enough to take over the protection of the city when his parents went to the JL. It seemed to be a quiet night, for once. Firewing was just about to head home when a scream shattered the night.

Firewing turned toward the sound. In the alley below him, a group of people clustered around a figure in the center. He landed lightly on the roof of the buildings that towered over them. Their voices floated up to them.

"Come on, Amanda! If you can really heal yourself, heal this!" One girl cried, taking a knife out of her pocket and grabbing Amanda's wrist. Amanda screamed again as the girl added yet another cut to her arm. Then she dropped it. "Ouch! Her skin is hot!"

That was enough for Firewing. A sunset-orange Starbolt struck the ground a foot from the girl with the knife. As Firewing landed next to the girl on the ground, the other girls gasped his name.

"You'll be lucky if I decide to let you off the hook and don't call the cops." he snapped as he scooped the girl up and started flying toward the Titan's Tower.

**Chapter 1: A New Home**

"Come on, Mom! Do you really not trust me enough to leave the city up to me?" Firewing demanded, feeling like he'd had this conversation more than enough times today.

"You know I don't really care. You're going to have to talk to your father about that. You know, he wanted to work alone when he came here. He ended up pretty happy to be part of a team." Starfire told her son. They were in the infirmary, where Firewing had brought Amanda after she'd been attacked. Firewing sighed, giving up for the moment. He had slightly more important things to be worried about at that moment.

Amanda was awake.

He followed his mother into the infirmary room she was staying in. As they walked in, the girl became tense, until she heard Starfire's first words to her: "Sweetie, are you all right?"

Amanda seemed to hesitate, make a decision, then change her mind the last second. "I- I'm fine. " She whispered, looking at her hands.

Starfire crouched next to the girl. "You know who we are, don't you?" She nodded. "Then you know you can trust us, right?"

She looked up at Starfire, then whispered again. "This isn't the first time. They always try to force me into healing myself in front of them, but they don't understand. I can't heal myself without _water_."

"What about the other part? The girl said your skin was hot." Firewing asked from the wall.

Amanda looked at him. "That happens. Whenever I'm angry or in pain." Firewing and Starfire watched in astonishment as the girl generated fire literally in the palm of her hand. "It's the same with water. And earth. And air and energy."

Amanda seemed like this wasn't something she was comfortable sharing. Starfire decided to let Firewing talk to the girl, thinking she might be more comfortable with him. Besides, she had to talk to Nightwing, and she might as well see if she could get ahold of Amanda's parents. "Sweetie, what's your home number? I think I should call your mother and father."

"…You might be able to contact my mom. I'm not entirely sure she'd answer, though." Amanda wrote the number down for her. She left the room and picked up her cell phone.

The phone rang four times. Starfire was just about to hang up when a woman's voice answered. "He…hello?"

"Hello. I am sorry to bother you, but I believe my son found your daughter. Are you Amanda Evans' mother?"

"Ye...es..." The voice answered. She sounded like she was drunk.

"My son brought Amanda to our home. She was being beaten by a group of girls in an alley-"

"The little B probably did something to deserve it. She's not exactly the most well-behaved girl in the world."

Something told Starfire that this woman wasn't the best mother in the world. "Well... She can just stay here for now."

"Fine by me. Gets her out of my hair for a while."

Star hung up. She couldn't take any more of that woman. There was no way she would allow that sweet girl to go back to her house. She just had to convince Richard.

* * *

The knocking on Ms. Evans' door made her head throb unbearably. She stormed through the house and yanked it open. "WHAT?" She screamed at her visitors. She could finally be free of her B of a daughter, who might not survive if she'd been beaten, but now this jack-A was pounding on her front door.

Her eyes widened when she saw the two standing there. They were two of the most famous faces in Jump City: Nightwing and Starfire. What on earth are they doing here?

Starfire smiled. "Hello. I believe I called earlier about your daughter. We would like to tell you that we have spoken to some judges and they agreed to allow us to become her legal guardians."

Ms. Evans stared at her. It was too good to be true. "So why are you telling me?"

"Well," Nightwing started, "the judges would like to talk to you. They say that Amanda isn't supposed to be living here. Her aunt had custody. They say that you continuously force her into coming back. The only reason we were allowed custody of her was they assume that we can protect her from you better than she can... And because they feel that she should be with people like herself."

"Like herself? The little B has been convinced she has powers forever. Her idiot aunt encourages her. That's why she can't live there. Its my job to punish her. "

That was enough. Nightwing waved forward the police officers waiting to arrest the woman. As they put her in handcuffs, he stated casually "We'll just get Amanda's things." He was answered by screamed profanities.

* * *

"My mom says you can stay here for tonight. Just fair warning, you'll probably have visitors." Firewing said as he lead Amanda down the hallway and stopping in front of a door. It slid open automatically, and the two walk in.

"Visitors?" Amanda asked.

"The rest of the team."

"Team? _Team._ You mean more people live here?" Amanda's eyebrows rose. She still hadn't noticed Starfire and Nightwing standing in front and of her.

Firewing had to smile. "It is the Titans Tower. All the original Titans, oh and The Flash and Jinx, live here with their children."

Amanda looked away, noticing Firewing's parents for the first time. "Oh. Hi." She whispered.

Star flew to the embarrassed girl and wrapped her in a hug. "Wondrous news! We have confirmed that you may stay here with us!"

"What?" Amanda gasped, shocked.

Nightwing smiled. "Well, when Star called your mother, she did not like the way she spoke of you and declared that she wouldn't allow you to go back to her house. I've learned by now not to try to argue with her."

Tears filled Amanda's eyes. "You...you mean I don't have to go back to that house?"

"Are you not happy?" Starfire asked, seeming a little disappointed.

"I...I..." She was sobbing. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried, hugging Star back. Then, because she was so happy, she hugged Nightwing and Firewing, too.

"We brought your things here for you." Star told her. "We will leave you alone to get settled." They started to leave. "Oh! The original Titans will be leaving tonight for the JL. You and the new team will have the tower to yourselves." Star added.

Before the door closed, Amanda heard Nightwing tell his son "No funny business. We will be checking in."


	2. Chapter 2- A New Name

**Again: I don't own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Name**

As Amanda began unpacking, there was a knock on her door. Thinking that it would be Firewing, Starfire, or Nightwing, she called "Come in."

Instead, a small girl, probably no more than fourteen, with dark skin and hair entered the room. "Hi! You're Amanda, right? I'm Cybee!"**(A/N: yes, I know that's their ship name. But I didn't when I named her and thought it was too cute to change.) ** The little girl held out her hand for Amanda to shake.

"Hi." Amanda whispered, taking the girl's hand.

"Told you you'd have visitors." Firewing said from the doorway. "Doesn't surprise me to see that the first is Cybee."

Cybee grinned. "Yep! I love meeting new people! Hey, where's Luckee and Valentine? They have to meet you, too!"

Amanda couldn't help but smile at the little girl's energy. She was just so cute.

"Oh, oh! Amanda, are you going to join the team? You should think of a new name to go by so people don't recognize you! Like a secret identity!"

Amanda laughed. "Well, I'm not sure if that's what I am doing yet. We'll see." She turned to Firewing. "Do you have a place I can take a shower?"

"Sure. Next door to the right. Cybee's room is to the left." Firewing said. "Don't go in there unless you want to get your ear talked off." He said, playfully messing with her hair. "When you're done, you can meet Luckee and Valentine. They're in the Op center."

Amanda nodded and grabbed her robe and other things necessary for showering and left the room.

* * *

Firewing slipped into the bathroom to retrieve the book he'd left. He knew that even though Amanda was in the shower, the white glass of the door wouldn't let him see her, or her see him.

He didn't intend to stay, but he heard her singing. There was something to her voice. It was like he could year all the suffering, all the pain, all the happiness and joy she'd ever felt in her voice. It mesmerized him.

He left the bathroom as soon as the water shut off. He hadn't wanted to intrude on her, but he'd had to hear her sing.

* * *

Amanda slid into her bed. After her shower, she'd gone down to the Op center to met Luckee and Valentine like Firewing had said. Luckee had definitely gotten her attitude from her mother and her confidence from her father. She was the type of person Amanda didn't have much patience with. She would be intimidating in a fight, but Amanda couldn't imagine living with her.

Valentine was a lot like his mother: quiet and reserved. Amanda knew Raven had often snapped, lost her temper, and when that happened, you better watch out. Valentine was most likely the same way.

She'd meet Cyborg, Bumblebee, Raven, Beast boy, The Flash, and Jinx before they left for the JL (which she'd learned meant the Justice League) with Starfire and Nightwing. They, too, promised to check in with the kids to be sure everything was going alright.

That meant Amanda was alone with four people and only truly trusted one: Firewing, only because he saved her from that gang of girls. She had trust issues because of her parents. Her mother was abusive because she hadn't believed she had these powers. Powers that lead to her being beaten countless times by her classmates, too.

Powers her father had forced on her.

Her father was a criminal. He tortured people who he wanted something from, whether it was money, or political power, or some other precious item, by using his power over water and fire, and his telepathic abilities. He would often try to take Amanda with him, and when she refused, because she didn't want to be the same kind of monster he was, he would beat her as punishment, while her mother just watched and laughed.

Somewhere during her thoughts, Amanda started dreaming.

_She was trapped in a corner, her father standing over her with a belt. She tried to escape, and the belt came down. Again and again. When she was bloody and half unconscious, her father left. She begged her mother for help, but she just said "Why? You just got what you deserved." And kicked her in the ribs. Amanda screamed..._

"Amanda! _Amanda!" _

Someone was shaking her. She managed to open her tear-filled eyes and met Firewing's, who was the one shaking her awake. He didn't say anything, just pulled her into a hug. She could see Cybee, Luckee, and Valentine in the doorway.

Cybee came to sit on the bed. "You were screaming in your sleep. It was really scary."

"I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare." Amanda whispered. Firewing let her go, and Cybee, then surprisingly, Luckee, then Valentine, came to hug her tightly.

"Hey," Cybee said, obviously trying to change the subject, "Amanda, have you chosen your hero name yet?"

Actually, her dream had given her an idea. "Victorie."

Firewing's eyebrows pulled together. "Victory?"

"V-i-c-t-o-r-i-e. Pronounced like your saying someone's name: Victor E." Amanda explained.

"It's pretty." Cybee remarked.

"I like it." Luckee said. Valentine nodded in agreement. "Well, it sounds like we should let you get some sleep, Victorie. See you in the morning." The three left, leaving Victorie and Firewing alone together.

"What was it about? Your nightmare?" He asked quietly.

Victorie sighed. "My father. He was abusive to me, worse than my mom, and he was a criminal. Tortured people..." Victorie trailed off.

"What happened to him?"

Victorie looked Firewing in the eye. "Your parents finally got him." He stiffened._ "Sucker finally got what he deserved."_ She muttered. She was suddenly exhausted. She leaned forward, putting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired..." She was asleep. David smiled and took his mask off, deciding he could spend a night like this.

* * *

Victorie woke up that morning with no idea where she was. She bolted upright, and was met by Firewing, no, David Grayson ( he'd taken his mask off- something he would only do only for her) sitting on the foot of her bed. "Morning, Victorie." he said with a smirk.

"Who?" She asked groggily.

"You! You chose Victorie as your hero name, remember?"

"No."

David laughed at her. "I'll let you get dressed. Then come back down to the Op center. I'm _attempting_ to make breakfast. And, here. We have to be ready to go at any time. You should be too. Since people might recognize you, you should wear a mask." He said, handing the mask t to her. She took it, and he left.

She looked in the mirrored door of the closet, thoughts swirling around in her head. Was this really who she would be from now on? She had a choice to make now. But could she really go back to being a regular girl now that she'd been here? She didn't have a home to go back to.

_She wasn't a normal girl._

She put the mask on.

* * *

Victorie came down to the op center, dressed in a black leather vest, purple jeans, black leather boots, her grandmother's butterfly necklace (something she always wore), and the mask. Luckee, Valentine, and Firewing were sitting on the large, circular sofa in the center. It was Cybee who was in the kitchen. She grinned at Victorie as she entered the room. "Morning!" She called, then went back to whatever she was doing on the stove. Victorie went to sit with the others on the sofa, next to Firewing.

He looked at her, embarrassed. "I'm not allowed to cook anymore. I burned water."

"Cybee's the best cook of us all anyway." Luckee said. "Learned from her dad. We don't know why you insisted on trying to cook today, anyway" she added. Valentine snickered.

"Breakfast's ready!" Cybee called. All five of them gathered at the dining room table to a breakfast of sausage, eggs, and biscuits and gravy. It was gone in seconds.

"That was so good!" Victorie sighed happily.

Firewing laughed. "I've never seen a girl eat that much!"

Victorie was instantly serious. "Its the first time I've had more than enough to eat in a long time."

Everyone was silent, unsure of what to say. Then Firewing grabbed Victorie's chin. "Did you know your eyes change color?"

She stared at him. "Yes…" she said, wondering if he was really that unobservant, until Cybee broke in.

"Really? Let me see!"

Everyone gathered around her, chattering and staring at her eyes, until the alarm blared.

"Trouble!" Cybee called as the four run out the door.

Firewing paused, then turned to Victorie. "Can you fly?"

"Never tried."

Firewing put an arm around her waist and flew her out the door.

* * *

**Hey, fellow readers! Just wanted to let you know that I am currently working on two stories, and it takes a little bit for me to be able to post chapters after I complete them, so please be patient! I am very excited about both stories, so I will work on them both best I can! I want to update them one chapter at a time and keep their number of chapters equal. However, every so often, I hit a block. So I might end up with one story having 10 chapters while the other still only has 7 (these are just examples.) Still, I encourage you to check out my other story, _The Phantom's Daughter. _Thanks! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3- The First Battle

**Chapter 3: First Battle**

Firewing carried Victorie to the scene of the crime. The streets lay in waste: cars flipped, trees uprooted, chunks of the street had been shoved out of the center forming a deep valley.

"Whatever did this must have been huge." Firewing muttered.

"Put me down. I can see where it went." He floated down to the center of the deep indentation. Victorie placed her palm against the earth. She could still feel the creature's energy flowing through the soil. "Follow me." She started running. She pushed herself faster. Harder. Her lungs burned for more oxygen, but she kept going.

She felt as if she was running from her father again. It was the same feeling of desperation...

Suddenly, it didn't feel like Victorie's feet were touching the ground anymore. She looked down and gasped in amazement. Plumes of fire were allowing her to... To fly. Something she'd dreamed of constantly: in desire to escape her parents.

Why was she only discovering this now?

She shook the thought off. The rest of the Titans were waiting for her to show them where the creature was. She quickly returned to following its energy path.

They found it easy enough. The thing was _huge_. It was like a mole, with a giant beetle shell that protected it. It was digging its way through the town, as if searching for something.

Victorie landed in front of the creature. It roared and swiped at her with its long, four-foot claws. She pushed off the ground, this time on a disk of earth that she grabbed, flipped over her head, and brought down or the creature's. It's huge eyes blinked, seeming startled for a moment.

Firewing was the next to attack. He fired a Starbolt at the creature, but it struck the wrong spot— the edge to of the thing's armor— and ricocheted back, striking him in the shoulder.

"Firewing!" Victorie gasped, diving to catch him as he fell. She touched down to the side of the road. "Don't attack it!" She yelled to the others. "Just keep it from destroying more of the city!" They nodded. Cybee shrunk her size and buzzed around it's head. Luckee sprinted circles around it, battering it with unlucky waves. Valentine was meditating, and when his eyes snapped open, he separated into two; one half put up a dark energy shield to block the thing's advancement, and the other transformed into a hummingbird and assisted Cybee in badgering the creature.

Meanwhile, Victorie was desperate to find water. Firewing had been burned badly when his Starbolt hit him. His eyes were open, and his breath hissed through his teeth. She knew she could help, but only if she could find water.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. _Water vapor! _She might be able to pull water from the air. Taking a deep breath, she put her hands together at the level of her forehead and pulled them apart, moving them in an arc around her face. Water pooled between her fingers. She placed her fingers against his burned shoulder.

Her eyes glowed blue.

Firewing sighed as his skin stopped screaming in pain. "Thank you, Victorie." He whispered as her eyes returned to normal.

She smiled at him. "You're welcome."

The two stood. "How are we going to beat this thing when we can't hit it with any attacks?" Firewing wondered aloud.

Victorie thought for a second. "I have an idea. We hit it with everything we have."

He stared at her. "How does that work? We tried that." He frowned. "It backfired."

Her lips twitched. "You'll see." They flew up to help their teammates. "Guys! On the count of three, hit it with everything, all at once." Victorie called. They all nodded.

"One... Two... _Three_!"

Luckee gathered her waves into her hands. Valentine's changeling half waited patiently as his other half's hands glowed with dark energy. Cybee readied her sonic cannon and her stinger. Firewing prepared his Starbolts. Victorie was suddenly surrounded by her five elements, her eyes glowing purple. On the word _three_, they all fired at the creature. As their attacks hit it, it was surrounded by a pink energy bubble that contained the explosion– courtesy of Victorie.

The creature was stunned. Victorie touched down in front of it again and bound its legs together in pieces of earth. "What do we do with him?" She asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"They'll come to pick him up." Firewing said, landing beside her.

"Victorie!" Cybee yelled, throwing her arms around her. "That was amazing!"

Suddenly, the sound of applause filled the air. Victorie looked around. Several bystanders were cheering for her. She smiled. This had to be the first time she was actually _glad_ to have her powers.

Then she saw something that ruined her mood. The group of girls that had attacked her the night before were there, staring at her with sneers on their faces.

Victorie was terrified. She took off, flying for the tower as fast as she possibly could.

**Meanwhile…**

"Amazing. She's grown up, hasn't she?" The man sitting in the chair remarked to his assistant, staring at the monitor. It was showing Victorie flying toward the tower. "I wonder if she'd be more willing to help me out now?"

"I doubt it. She's running with the wrong type of people." The assistant said in a monotone.

The man smiled. "That might just be the right motivation."

**A short chapter this time. So who is this mysterious man? What does he mean by "motivation"?**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story! Send me some reviews! Tell me what you think! Thanks! : )**


	4. Chapter 4- Reappearance

_**Sorry this took so long, guys. Like I said, I hit a block. And school didn't help. That's one of the reasons this chapter is so short. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I do not own Teen Titans.**_

**Chapter 4- Reappearance**

Victorie was sprawled out on her bed, still shaking in terror. Those girls had known who she was, she was sure of it.

She heard the door slid open. She managed to look up. It was Firewing. He came to sit on the edge of her bed. "I saw." He whispered. "But honestly, what can they do? They know what you're capable of now. Do you really think they can cross you?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to find out."

He laughed. "You're just stressed out. Go take a shower, Victorie_,_ it always calms you down."

She sighed. Maybe he was right, but she doubted it. Just like she doubted that he would let her get away with ignoring his advice. She gathered her things, and began to walk past him. He quickly grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek. She froze for an instant, then continued down the hall, blushing. She heard him chuckle behind her.

* * *

When Victorie stepped out of the bathroom, she immediately knew something was wrong. She walked through the hallway, past her door and to Cybee's. "Hey, it's Victorie. You in there?" She called, knocking on the door.

It slid open. Victorie hesitated, then stepped in, looking around. Cybee wasn't there. She tried not to panic, hoping that she was in the Op center with the rest of the team. She started in that direction, her feeling of dread growing.

The first thing she saw was the man that shouldn't have been there. She stepped out, wondering if it was one of her teammates' parents. He looked vaguely familiar. Then she saw the bubble-like confines that held her team. Her eyes widened, then, as the fury washed through her, began to glow red.

A hand clamped down on her mouth, pulling her back. "Shh!" A voice hissed in her ear. "We can't help them if we're captured, too!"

Victorie had never heard this voice before, but she knew it immediately. "Valentine?"

"I want to help them, too, you know." He looked away from me. "We need to figure out who this is before we can do anything for them."

As he said this, Firewing noticed them and mouthed "Get out of here!" At them. The man noticed. He turned toward them. When Victorie saw his face, she had to suppress a shriek and staggered back. Valentine caught her before she could fall, and, calling on his empath powers, teleported them to a cave overlooking the Tower.

"We need to go back! To help them!" Victorie gasped. "That man... He's horrible! He's willing to torture people to get what he wants! We have to-"

"Victorie, who is that man?" She bit her lip, realizing she'd said too much. But, now if she wanted to help them, she had tell him.

"He's... My father."


End file.
